Star Wars VII: Rise of the Ombra Empire
by Sean Reynolds
Summary: The Galactic Empire has collapsed and peace has returned to the galaxy. The New Republic has formed and the Jedi Council still exists. Though their powers have been more centralized on Coruscant because of the lack of galaxy turmoil.


Star Wars VII

Rise of the Ombra Empire

By

Sean Reynolds

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Blackness sprinkled with thousands of stars provides the background for the MAIN TITLE. Deep thumping music dominates the cosmos as a rollup edges upward into dimness of space.

Unrest has returned to the galaxy! After decades of peace Ombra Tentras, admirer of Emperor Palpatine, has begun construction on Imperial Eclissi, the Empire's new weapon.

At the request of New Republic officials, Sura Ga and his instructor Jedi Master Ki Dell are sent to investigate the growing threat.

Upon investigating Ombra's plans, Ki Dell and Sura Ga are seized by Tentras forces. Where they are taken hostage and forced onto the Imperial Eclissi.

Now Sura Ga and Ki Dell must escape and report back to Coruscant with Ombra Tentras' plans…

The darkness of space returns, only to be shockingly shaken by IMPERIAL ECLISSI, the massive military starship. It slowly moves across the infinite blackness of space.

INT. IMPERIAL ECLISSI'S JAIL TOWER

SURA GA and KI DELL are cuffed to pipes as a TENTRA LORD TROOPER, an Ombra Empire military soldier, vehemently assaults them. Bloodied, the two look on, as if unfazed by the actions.

TENTRA LORD TROOPER

Who sent you? Where are you from?

Both continue to look on.

TENTRA LORD TROOPER

Speak, or you will be punished.

Ki Dell spits his blood on the mask of the trooper. In response the Tentra Lord raises his blaster, readying it, but before he can fire Ki breaks loose from the clamps of the cuffs.

He quickly jumps to his feet and pulls a lightsaber from the back of his pants. The GREEN beam dances from the base and Ki forcefully cuts it into the main torso of the Tentra Lord. He then forcefully cuts the metal door of the cell and removes the shackles from Sura.

SURA GA

I didn't think I could make it, Master.

Ki helps Sura up off the blood soaked ground.

KI DELL

Patients are the virtues of success. We had to wait for the right moment. Now let'sget out of here.

Ki walks toward the door and peers out into the security hall. It's completely empty.

KI DELL

It's clear. You keep an eye on the back; I'll keep an eye on the front.

The two slowly amble down the hall, keeping a keen eye on anything that may be a threat.

SECURITY STATION 5

Two Tentra Lord Troopers stand guard at the entrance of the jail tower, which is located on a large skydeck overlooking most of the ship.

Ki and Sura spot the guards.

KI DELL

We can't trip security or it'll be hell trying to get back to Artoo. Follow my lead and keep it quiet.

The two quietly walk closer to the unaware guards.

Ki points to his lightsaber, signaling to Sura. After a quick pause both, at the same time, draw their weapons. Before the Tentra Lord Troopers can react, the force of the lightsabers cut through the troopers' gear and they collapse to the ground.

SURA GA

Easy enough.

KI DELL

Don't get too cocky.

SECURITY COMPOUND

A TENTRA REGULATOR sits at a massive security computer. The hologram screen fills the entire wall of the security compound.

Tentra Regulator

Captain Lordo, we have a security breach in security station 5.

The Tentra Regulator touches the hologram screen and brings up security station 5, where two computerized Tentra Lord Troopers lay.

Captain Lordo

It seems our two friends have escaped. Alert allsecurity stations and track their location.

Tentra Regulator

Yes, sir.

Captain Lordo

And I'll alert Commander Silver.

BUNKER CREVASSE

Ki and Sura vigilantly maneuver their way through the large residential unit of the Eclissi. The Bunker Crevasse is a long, narrow hall with hundreds of entrance doors off to the sides.

As the two continue down the hall they hear footsteps and chatter off in the distance.

Both men stop.

KI DELL

We must hide.

Ki Dell quickly looks around and then slides open a door to a residential quarter.

KI DELL

In here.

Sura follows and the door shuts behind them. The room is small, only consisting of a desk and two beds stacked.

KI DELL

I need to get a hold of Artoo, find outwhere they took him.

Ki pulls out a miniature handheld computer, turning on the hologram screen. A computerized menu pops up and he rushes through the options.

KI DELL

Artoo, do you copy?

ECLISSI WASTE CENTER

A large metal room is filled almost to the top in all forms of waste. We hear a muffled squeaking and buzzing of R2-D2, but he's buried beneath compressed garbage. Suddenly the small droid finds his way through the massive pile of junk, reaching the top. Obviously dismayed at the situation, R2-D2 feverishly beeps and buzzes.

RESIDENTIAL QUARTER

KI DELL

Artoo, can you give me your location?

The droid's beeps ring throughout the quarter.

SURA GA

He's in the garbage?

KI DELL

They must have tossed him down there when they captured us.

SURA GA

Yuck.

KI DELL

Artoo, get free and locate the central map of this ship.

ECLISSI WASTE CENTER

Upon the request of Ki, R2-D2 loudly beeps and fires up toward the garbage shaft. He spots a small hole in the roof of the center and quickly dashes up it.

SECURITY COMPOUND

The main security area of the ship is abuzz with Tentra Regulators scanning computers and surveillance cameras in hopes of spotting the two escapees. Captain Lordo watches from atop the security bridge that rests above the main security compound.

Suddenly a large circular door behind him slides open and out walks a tall, dark figure.

COMMANDER SILVER

Aging, Commander Silver is a tall lanky man. His face is very drawn and he wears a dark red cloak. Adorned on his head is a metal circular hat.

Captain Lordo and the associate Tentra Regulators beside him nod their head in respect.

Captain Lordo

Ah Commander, you're here.

The Commander looks on, not speaking.

Captain Lordo

It seems the two men we brought onto the ship have escaped their jail cell. At this moment we're trying to locate their exact whereabouts. However with the security system in its infancy, like the ship itself, we are having problems.

Commander Sliver walks forward; Captain Lordo quickly moves a step back in hesitation.

COMMANDER SILVER

I want these men captured and tortured. Get any information out of them. Then kill them.

CAPTAIN LORDO

Yes, sir.

COMMANDER SILVER

I think the Jedi are paying us a visit.

He then abruptly turns around and heads back toward the circular door.

HALLWAY

R2-D2 speedily rolls through the Eclissi hallway. He spins around a corner and smacks right into a Tentra Lord Trooper.

TENTRA LORD TROOPER

Halt.

R2-D2 beeps at the guard.

The Tentra Trooper cocks his blaster and aims it toward R2-D2.

Three other Tentra Lord Troopers run over and spot the droid.

A small boxy hole opens up on R2-D2's head and THREE mechanical arms release from within it. Before the Tentra Lord Troops can react, the arms clamp onto the three guards and an electric bolt shoots from it, zapping them all. The lifeless troopers simultaneously fall to the ground.

R2-D2 proudly beeps and squeaks, then continues over to a computer wall socket, where he connects to it.

RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS

Sura has sprawled his body down onto one of the beds, while Ki continues playing with the handheld computer.

KI DELL

It seems Artoo has found the quadrant map.

Sura gets up off the bed and walks over toward Ki.

The hologram menu of the computer shows the outer view of Imperial Eclissi.

KI DELL

Artoo, download the map into your files for future use.

HALLWAY

R2-D2 beeps as he downloads the entire map file.

RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS

KI DELL

Now Artoo, locate the main hanger where thestarfighter is.

The hologram screen scans the entire outlying area of the ship, locating the hanger.

KI DELL

Position our location on the map, Artoo.

Again the hologram screen scans the ship, finally resting on the residential quarters, which is quite a bit away from the hanger.

Ki looks up to Sura.

KI DELL

It'll be a far walk from here to the hanger,but it's a choice we don't have.

SURA GA

Yes, Master.

Ki then looks up, toward a vent in the ceiling.

KI DELL

We shall use that to get us to the hanger.

Artoo, meet us by the fighter.

SECURITY COMPOUND

The two Jedis find their way through the vents of the ship; however sensors within the vents have triggered their location. A Tentra Regulator notices the two and zooms in on their whereabouts.

TENTRA REGULATOR

Captain Lordo, I've got the two mapped.

Captain Lordo walks over to the hologram screen.

CAPTAIN LORDO

Where do you think they are heading?

The Tentra Regulator skims his finger across the ventilation system, finally ending in the middle hanger of the ship.

TENTRA REGULAR

It seems the two are heading for centralhanger, sir.

CAPTAIN LORDO

Good. Notify the troops, we shall prepare forour guests.

VENTALATION SYSTEM

Ki and Sura find their way though the cramped metal pipe. Steam rises from the fractures inside the vent as Ki continues looking at the handheld computer. The computer feeds their location and guides them toward the central hanger.

KI DELL

We are above the central hanger. However I sensea trap.

SURA GA

What do you propose we do, Master?

KI DELL

Win.

Ki puts away the handheld computer and lifts his arm high, then slamming it down on the metal vent. The pipe snaps in half and the two fall toward the hanger.

CENTRAL HANGER

Hitting with a thump the two quickly rise from the ground. As they do this, over a hundred Tentra Lord Troopers stand, blasters aimed at the two Jedis.

The Tentra Lord Troopers continue eying Ki and Sura, as a two-story tall door slides open, revealing Commander Silver and Captain Lordo.

The two walk toward Ki and Sura, yet still staying safely away.

COMMANDER SILVER

On behalf of our leader Ombra Tentra, I welcomeyou to our humble station.

Commander Silver smiles a disturbing smile, unsetting to the two Jedis.

COMMANDER SILVER

I see you two are very stubborn. I like that.

I also know you were sent here by the New Republic.

KI DELL

We were sent here because you are in violationof the Treaty of Endor. The construction of this manned ship has not been approved by the New Republic and is in defiance of the New Republic Council.

COMMANDER SILVER

Young Jedi, I do not abide by the rules of the New Republic. Only one body has complete controlover my actions and that is Ombra Tentra.

KI DELL

And that is why you are in breach of that treaty.

COMMANDER SILVER

I can't be in breach of any treaty that I do notbelieve in.

KI DELL

Not according to the Governing Council.

COMMANDER SILVER

In due time Ombra Tentra will control the Governing Council and then we will controlthe galaxy once more.

KI DELL

Over my dead body.

COMMANDER SILVER

If you wish.

Commander Silver and Captain Lordo head back toward the large door, but before entering Commander Silver turns with one last message.

COMMANDER SILVER

Kill them.

With Captain Lordo, he vanishes behind the sliding door. Ki gives a brief glance to Sura and then swiftly grabs his lightsaber. Sura follows suit and the two do back flips as the Tentra Lord Troopers unleash a fury of laser blasts.

The lightsabers of each reflect the deathly rays back to the Troopers.

KI DELL

Sura, find your way toward the starfighter.

Sura nods and begins cutting his way through the massive collection of Tentra Lord Troopers.

SURA GA

Master, do you see Artoo?

Ki runs and double kicks off a wall, taking out three Tentra Troopers. Just then R2-D2 reveals himself from behind the fighter. He gives two beeps signaling to Sura.

KI DELL

Get Artoo into the ship and fire up the thrusters.

SURA GA

Yes, Master.

Sura continues cutting his way through the Troopers, shielding himself from their blasts with his lightsaber. Using the force, Ki rips away a mast and throws it toward a group of Tentra Troopers, taking them all out. It opens a safe area between R2-D2, Sura and the starfighter. Sura and R2-D2 promptly find their way toward the ship.

Ki now alone on the hanger continues swiping away at the Tentra Troopers. Again using the force he splits away a skybridge and drops it on even more of the Troopers. This again opens a clear path to the starfighter.

However before he can safely get to the fighter, a Tentra Trooper's blaster scrapes the side of his arm. Sucking up the terribly pulsating pain, Ki quickly returns the favor by hitting back another blaster beam with his lightsaber. The beam knocks the Tentra Trooper down as he anxiously finds his way to the starfighter.

STARFIGHTER

The starfighter has two manned stations, one in the front and one in the back. The two fighters communicate through open radio. As the number of Tentra Lord Troopers grows, Ki hastily brings down the protective top of his station. The top shields the blasts of the Tentra Troopers.

KI DELL

Sura, do you copy?

SURA GA(V.O.)

Yes, Master. How do you propose we get out of this hanger?

The blasts intensify as Ki looks out toward the hanger entrance. The entrance is blocked by a strong safeguarded glass.

KI DELL

We have no choice. We shall break through the glass.

SURA GA(V.O.)

Do you think we can do it?

KI DELL

We'll find out.

The thrusters of the starfighter kick in as the Tentra Lord Troopers watch on. Ki steers the ship toward the hanger entrance as it rapidly climbs in speed.

KI DELL

Here we go!

CENTRAL HANGER

The starfighter shakes forcefully toward the hanger glass, finally slamming into it and busting the entire entrance open. The force of space surrounds the inside of the hanger, sucking every Tentra Lord Trooper out into the utter darkness of the beyond. Even those Troopers clasping on for dear life can't be saved by the unbelievable unrelenting rage of space.

The starfighter however makes it out, secure and functional.

EXT. SPACE

Bodies of Tentra Lord Troopers sprinkle the outer area of the Imperial Eclissi. The starfighter continues pulling up, departing the evil starship.

INT. COMMANDER SILVER'S QUARTERS

Commander Silver irritatingly looks on as the Jedi's starcraft slowly pulls away from the ship.

He stands up, fists tightly gripped.

COMMANDER SILVER

Send the Mystic Fighters after them!I don't want them out of this territory ALIVE!

He slams his fist down on the metal table, leaving a large dent in the middle of it.

EXT. SPACE

The starfighter soars rapidly in space.

INT. STARFIGHTER – KI DELL'S STATION

KI DELL

Yee-Haw! We did it, Sura!

SURA GA(V.O.)

We sure did, Master.

EXT. SPACE

Mystic Fighters, small circular ships with perched laser guns on the sides, zero in on the starfighter.

KI DELL

Set our coordinance for Coruscant.

SURA GA(V.O.)

Master, we have company.

EXT. SPACE

Two Mystic Fighters slide up to the sides of the starfighter.

INT. STARFIGHTER – KI DELL STATION

KI DELL

Hold on.

EXT. SPACE

The starfighter eases and does a flip, catching the two Mystic Fighters from behind. The strarfighter then blasts the two Mystic Fighters. Both fragment apart, diminishing into space junk.

INT. STARFIGHTER – SURA GA STATION

SURA GA

We have four on our tail, Master.

EXT. SPACE

Two Mystic Fighters fire two shots at the starfighter; one hits the left wing, jolting it leftward. After regaining its stability the starfighter quickly fires back, knocking the two fighters together. They explode on impact. Ki and Sura twirl around, heading toward the the Imperial Eclissi.

Heading back toward the ship a large hanger atop the massive gunning bridge frees over a hundred Mystic Fighters.

INT. STARFIGHTER – KI DELL STATION

KI DELL

Oh my...

SURA GA(V.O.)

Master, what is it?

The Mystic Fighters continue forward, firing away at the starfighter.

KI DELL

Hang on, we're getting the hell out of here.

EXT. SPACE

Their fighter quickly turns around and begins speedily heading away from the Eclissi.

INT. STARFIGHTER – SURA GA STATION

Sura, for the first time, gets a glance at the Mystic Fighters flying toward them.

KI DELL(V.O.)

We're out manned, we can't do this alone.We must survive.

SURA GA

Yes, Master. I do believe we have the information we came for. So our mission is complete.

KI DELL(V.O.)

Correct. You're getting wiser by the day.

EXT. SPACE

The starfighter briskly escapes the battle and disappears into the endless horizon of stars.


End file.
